lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Children of Ulric
The Children of Ulric is a short story spawned from the overall Children of Sigmar story but centering around the Province of Middenland. The Children of Ulric centers around the lives of five people who in the case of four of them are very powerful in Middenland, while the fifth appears to not be of any great influence at the beginning of his story. Centered around the province of Middenland the story delves into one of the more discussed parts of The Empire in a way that the rumors and third party tellings of the other members of the Empire cannot match. The Children of Ulric begins with Werner Anderssen the Baron of Fintel a large town located directly on the edge of the Great Forest, and then following his story it shifts to Heinrich Todbringer. Heinrich Todbringer is the oldest child of Boras Todbringer and he is contantly forced to prove himself as the situation in Middenland deteriotes due to his fathers growing war with the Trolloc of the Great Forest. Following Heinrich the story shifts to Erwin Frenbeck of whom is the King of the Kingdom of Chetti of which is an independant realm just west of Toppenheim, and east of Lorraine. Following this we move into Roland Dollburg of whom is the son and heir to the extremely wealthy House Dollburg and he spends his time attempting to spread the word of Ulric into the lands of southern Swedan. The final POV Character is Ser Valten Ollenbrog of whom is a hedge knight of once powerful family and travels the roads of Middenland looking for work. POV Characters Plot Summary Chapter 1 Werner Anderssen Chapter Details Werner Anderssen is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Werner is woken from sleep by the sound of a knock at his door and getting out of bed leaving a kiss on the forehead of his wife Willemein he opens the door revealing his Knight Sergeant Wedekind of Wissenheim of whom hands him a letter and then leaves. Reading the letter at the table beside his bed he is joined by Willemein who sits on his lap reading it as well. The letter is written to him by his sister Ebba who tells him that a women has appeared at the capital several months prior named Edith Davis and this women came to be the handmaiden of their mother but has instead become extremely influential in the court undermining their mother at every turn and if the gossip is to believed she is the mistress of their father. The letter asks that Werner return home and reconcile with their father in order to save their mother who Ebba believes is in danger of being banished from the capital by the work of Edith. Discussing the letter with Willemein they both agree that she should not come with him and will remain at Wissenheim and lead the city and take care of the children. Werner leaves the bedroom with Willemein and commanding a servant to bring the children to the dining room Willemein has baby Ebba Anderssen II. in her arms but two year old Werner Anderssen II. is brought in by his wet nurse, and together they tell young Werner that Werner will be leaving and he hugs his son goodbye before traveling to the courtyard where he has Wedekind of Wissenheim gather two of his five Knight Captains in the form of Erhard Tischler, and Willibert Kunneth and alongside a hundred sworn swords he prepares to leave Wissenheim for Wirtbad. As he leaves Willemein comes to him and kissing passionately she gives him a small box and tells him to use the box to pass the time, and despite wanting to stay with her and his children he leads his men out of Wissenheim. Traveling on the road to Wirtbad he opens the box revealing dozens of letters she has written and begins reading them and they tell the story of her life from the beginning revealing that she is in fact Rianna Andomeran a Mrydrral. The chapter ends with Werner sitting by the bed of his mother Elva Anderssen of whom is barely conscious, and despite attempts to save her by physicians and the wet nurse they are forced to watch as their mother dies in front of them following childbirth, and the baby also dies. Leaving his mothers room still crying over her death he goes to his fathers study where he finds his father kissing Edith Anderssen, and overcome with rage over his fathers behavior he attacks his father and only the arrival of Ser Niklas Hagglund, and Ser Ragnar Winglad stops him from beating his father perhaps to death, and carrying him out of the room the two knights take him to the jail where his father had screamed for him to be sent. While in the jail cell he is visited by Niklas Hagglund of whom is a die hard loyalist to House Anderssen and is disturbed by the effect that Edith Davis has had on the palace and tells Werner that he should travel to the home of Niklas family and once there look for assistance from House Hagglund. Characters Introduced= *Rianna Andomeran *Wedekind of Wissenheim *Erhard Tischler *Willibert Kunneth *Landolf Anderssen *Ebba Anderssen *Elva Anderssen *Alberich Anderssen *Edith Anderssen *Ragnar Winglad *Niklas Hagglund |-|Events Introduced= *Death of Elva Anderssen |-|Places Introduced= *Wissenheim *Wirtbad *Wissenland |-|Groups Introduced= *Knights of the Winter Throne Chapter 2 Heinrich Todbringer is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he is standing at the edge of the Great Forest alongside his father and listens as his father gives a speech to a large group of knights and soldiers as they prepare to enter the forest to relieve the village of Esterweld which was attacked by his fathers enemy in the form of the Trolloc Khazrak. Heinrich leaves his fathers side and joins the middle section of the army joining his cousins Eirik, and Kristoffer Nikse of whom command the Nikse forces that have joined his fathers army in the goal of relieving the village of Esterweld. The army moves down the road four wide and with skirmishers moving into the forest to keep the army from being ambushed by the Trolloc, and there is a near complete silence as they march with Heinrich feeling a complete sence of dread as they march on the road. After marching for nearly the entire day they arrive at the village of Esterweld where they discover a horrifying sight as the entire village at first appears empty but as he enters the village now at the front of the force they discover a horrifying pit of bodies in the center of the village and after digesting the horror to a certain extent they make the realization that there are no women among the bodies. With no survivors Boris decides to leave Heinrich and the Nikse forces in command of the village and to begin its rebuilding while he takes the majority of the army and follow the trail into the forest and root out the Trolloc. Upset that he was left behind Heinrich never the less begins rebuilding the village which will be turned into a fort as they will be unable to get villagers to return since the entire village was massacred, and in this way they set up a large ditch around the village and over the course of several days cut down the surrounding forest giving a near acre of no forest around the village and use the trees to build a full wooden pallisade and fill the ditch with spikes. After nearly two weeks in Esterweld and having now built two towers at the fort their forces are woken by the arrival of screaming men of whom flee from the direction that Boris had fled into the forest, and they tell Heinrich that Boris was ambushed in the forest and had been captured by the Trolloc Characters Introduced= *Boris Todbringer *Khazrak *Eirik Nikse IV. *Kristoffer Nikse III. |-|Events Introduced= *Ninth Middenland-Trolloc War *Massacre of Esterweld |-|Places Introduced= *Drakwald Forest *Esterweld |-|Groups Introduced= Chapter 3 Erwin Frenbeck is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he is woken up by a girl of whom holds him as he cries, and as she rubs his back and helps him recover it is revealed that Erwin suffers from Night Terrors of which he has been able to hide throughout his youth, but as they talk further it also becomes clear he has seizures, and from the way he talks about his condition he may have epilepsy. The girl who is revealed as his wife Anna Frenbeck rubs his back for some time as they talk and only after nearly twenty minutes of talking and her rubbing his back does Erwin begin to calm down, and preparing to get out of bed she stops him and the two have sex. Following this the door is knocked on and they are interupted by the head of the Chatti Palace Guard of whom allows Erwin's sister Irena of whom carries in their daughter Laera of whom is only a baby. The palace gaurdsmen in the form of Herwig of Frenbeck would let them know that his fathers forces remained north of the city lightly sieging the north of the city but in terms of conflict there was little remaining fight in his forces since their defeat in the recent battle. Characters Introduced= *Anna Frenbeck *Herwig of Frenbeck *Irena Frenbeck *Laera Frenbeck |-|Events Introduced= *Siege of Chatavia |-|Places Introduced= *Chatavia |-|Groups Introduced= *Kingdom of Chatti Chapter 4 Roland Dollburg is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he boards a ship where he greets the crew which is made up of several dozen men at arms as well as several knights. After giving a speech to the men he would give command to the captain of the ship to Ernst Bradeul of whom would then signal the other seven ships to follow them as they left the harbor of the river town of Brockel heading north up the Delbe River moving toward the Baltic Sea and their destination of the Island of Ostland. The group of ships stops at the Prussian port of Fronsburg where they would stop only briefly to take on two more ships of whom were led by Roland's sister Ebba Dollburg of whom brought with her a ship full of Ulric Priests from the Brass Keep, while the second ship was led by his half brother Fredrik Url of whom brought another ship of Ulric volunteers and fighters numbering nearly two hundred. The fleet of ships makes its way further of the Delbe River finally passing the Prussian fortress port of Wolgast where upon passing they enter the Baltic Sea and their final days before arriving at Ostland. Sailing the final way to Ostland he talks with his best friend Ottmar Ufferburg and the two discuss how happy they are to be doing something this important, but both talk of their upcoming betrothal with Ottmar excited by his coming marriage, while Roland is saddened that he will have to marry someone he barely knows in the form of Sophia Trugnur instead of falling in love. Roland and his ships would land on the southern end of the island where he would have his men unload this ships into the dense forests making camp and then commanded the ships to be taken back to sea with a skeleton crew in order to further diminish the ability for anyone to see them coming. Characters Introduced= *Ernst Bradeul *Ebba Dollburg *Fredrik Url *Sophia Trugnur *Ottmar Ufferburg |-|Events Introduced= *Middenland Invasion of Ostland |-|Places Introduced= *Brockel *Ostland *Fronsburg |-|Groups Introduced= Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Werner Anderssen Chapter Details Werner Anderssen is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Werner leaves the capital with Edith heading towards Haglird where the two travel on the road together in the carriage while their guard leads the way, and during this carriage ride they kiss several times and almost sleep together but Werner stops her lying that he wants to be the only one shes with. There is silence for a time after this but after several hours it is Edith who begins talking to Werner telling him that if he is willing to work with her then there is a way that they can be together, and seeing that he is getting through to her its Werner who kisses her with more passion and this leads to the two sleeping together. Characters Introduced= *Elantel Hagglund |-|Events Introduced= |-|Places Introduced= *Haglird |-|Groups Introduced= Chapter 7 Heinrich Todbringer is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he stands on the ramparts as the fort has been completely surrounded by the Trolloc of whom have made no attempt to attack the walls instead just standing at the tree line, and with no word from his father Heinrich weighs the options available to him. The attacking Trolloc clearing a large pathway and a large Trolloc walks through dragging a body behind him, and reaching the walls of the fort Heinrich realizes that it is the body of his father of whom the Trolloc drags to his feet revealing him to be still alive. Chapter 8 Erwin Frenbeck is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he rides to the edge of the battlefied alongside his cousin Gisela Frenbeck where they are to meet with his father and his half brother Witold. Accompanied by several knights he still thinks about how nervous he is as they approach his father and half brother, and upon his arrival his father begins to break out in an almost uncontrollable laughter and to this Witold says nothing just lets a small laugh cross his mouth before beggining the discussion demanding that Erwin surrender the city or else face complete destruction. Chapter 9 Roland Dollburg is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he accepts the surrender of a goup of Chieftans following the victory at the Battle of Hesme. Among these Chiefs he is shown the most support during the meeting by Urgen Nagelburg of whom speaks very harshly about Chaos, and in front of the entire group of Chiefs converts to Ulric leading to most of the other Chiefs converting as well including Drellin Urgenbrog of whom is also very vocal about his support of Roland's Ulric occupation. Following the meeting Urgen Nagelburg hosts a large feast where Roland is sat at Urgen's table sitting beside his daughter Ludwina of whom is very beautiful and the two spend the night talking with Roland forgetting his betrothed almost entirely. Characters Introduced= *Drellin Urgenbrog *Urgen Nagelburg *Ludwina Nagelburg |-|Events Introduced= *Conversion of Ostland |-|Places Introduced= *Hesme |-|Groups Introduced= *Ostland Knights of Ulric Chapter 10 Chapter 11 Werner Anderssen Chapter Details Werner Anderssen is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Characters Introduced= *Rianna Andomeran |-|Events Introduced= |-|Places Introduced= *Haglird |-|Groups Introduced= Chapter 12 Heinrich Todbringer is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 13 Erwin Frenbeck is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 14 Roland Dollburg is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he returns to Brockel alongside his sister and brother as well as several representatives of the Ostland Chiefs including Ludwina of whom he continues to swoon over. Arriving at Brockel they are greeted by their father of whom showers Roland with praise due to the large land he just conquered for the family. Forced to leave Brockel to travel to Middenheim in order to meet with the Elector Count and his son and decide how best to handle the situation that has come about due to Roland capturing the island of Ostland. Chapter 16 Werner Anderssen is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 17 Heinrich Todbringer is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 18 Erwin Frenbeck is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 19 Roland Dollburg is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he returns to Ostland where he returns to find the situation has deteriorated quite substantially due to a rebellion being sparked by the son of one of his sworn chiefs in the form of Detlev Nagelburg. Characters Introduced= *Detlev Nagelburg |-|Events Introduced= |-|Places Introduced= |-|Groups Introduced= Chapter 21 Werner Anderssen is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 22 Heinrich Todbringer is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 23 Erwin Frenbeck is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 24 Roland Dollburg is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Category:Story